paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pawpatrol the movie
Summary: when the pups are playing a tornado hits and everybody goes missing but not the pawpatrol. A other pup helps. Who is it? charters: Rider Marshall rocky zuma skye Princess Sweetie Arby Sid mayor goodway mayor humdiner Aid Sweeta bebe puppies other people everest tracker Sneek peek: pups: Sweetie! Get her! They got Sweetie. they built a dog house. Sweetie: I I.. Chase: Get in! Now. Pawpatrol song go,s on. Pawpatrol the movie. Pups hear about badges. Rider: pups to the lookout. Pups: Riders calling! Pups: watch out! Marshall falls on ball and uses his pup fu powers to not crash. Marshall: Who said waaatch out. Pups goes in elevator and get to rider. Rider: It’s time to earn your… Pups: special badges! Rider: Yes. You got to earn them in missions. Pups: that will be easy. Rider: it’s not going to be that easy. It’s probably going to be hard. Pups: oh. Rider. I believe in you. You will eventually get them. Ok now these are your badges you will earn. You will earn space gear if you get the air Pups badge. You will get lava gear by doing team work to fight a fire. You will earn cave gear if you climb Mount Everest. You will earn a mission teller badge by saving me. You will earn 1 surprise gear if you save one of The pups. We’ll pawpatrol is on a roll to earn gear. Pups: Cool! Pups earn space badge Later mayor Goodway was on vacation. All of a sudden her plane started to fall. Mayor Goodway: WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!!!!!! I will call Rider!.* Brrrrrrrring. Rider: What is it Mayor…. Mayor Goodway: My airplane is falling in flordahhhhh. Rider: Don’t worry we will save you. Pups to the air patroler! Riders calling! Pups run and all crash into each other. Pups: Where ok. Rider: pups, Mayor Goodways airplane is falling! I need rocky to get the thing we used to get the satellite back in space from your truck. Also Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, Skye, Chase,Rubble,Everest, and tracker to hold the thing. Chase: did you say Tracker and Everest? Rider: Yes. Tracker and Everest gets there. Rider: Everest, your air gear comes with a snow digger, sled, and wings. Everest: Cool! Rider: your gear Tracker, comes with a tracker, A Rope, and wings. Tracker: Cool! Pawpatrol is on a roll. Rocky gets the thing. All pups take hold of it. Pups: pull!! Pull!! Then mayor Goodway falls out. Then Everest and Tracker use team work. Tracker: Everest pop out your sled and go down to get Mayor Goodway. You better go on my rope because birds air flying threw with sharp beaks witch is dangerous to fly in. So then they do there plan and Mayor Goodway grabs on the sled. Then when Everest is flying up she has to turn 10 times. She gets Mayor Goodway in the air patroler. Rider calls the pups to the lookout. Rider: You earned your air pups badge. Hears your space gear. All of your space gear has a space suit with super Sunic jets to go fast. A surprise is found. Rider: Also if you do a super great job on a mission you will get all the gear. Pups: Mean if we do really great on a mission we will get all the gear! Rider: Yes. Pups: Cool! Talent show. ‍Marshall: I think we should have a talent show for fun. Chase: I think we should have a race. Rubble: I think we should have dance party. Rocky: I think we should make art with recycles. Zuma: I think we should have a swimming race with out gear. Rocky: a pups got to do what a pups got to do. Skye: I think we should have a dance competition for fun. Yip yip. Rider: All of that sounds fun. We do need a break from badges. Pups: let’s do it! So They set up all that stuff. Marshall: Time for the show. First Marshall and rubble sang pup pup boogie Then Skye did acting of being scared. (She was really good) Then rocky stand on 2 paws. Zuma did acting of swimming. Then chase did some moves like big jumps and other stuff. The storm. Dddddddddddddoooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddooooooooo. Skye: A tornado siren! Marshall: It is not wensday! Chase: It’s windy as well! Rubble: My dog bowl flew away! Rocky: It’s raining and thundering! Zuma: Riders in town! Rider calls pups. He says… Rider: Pups! Get in selter! Pups: Ok! Then they went to the basement. A rock hit all there heads. Chase: What happend? Marshall: a Tonado hit us. Rubble: All of Are stuff are gone. Pups: Where is everybody? Chase: We got to save them. A surprising thing. Then Sweetie came. Sweetie: Pups, I need your help. Princess, and everybody is missing. Marshall: Same. Where going to look for them. I think you should come with us. Just in case. Sweetie: Ok. How can we trust her? Chase: Marshall he whispers, how can we trust her? Marshall. Don’t worry we can trust her. Chase: How? Skye: Don’t worry Chase. Chase: How? Sweetie: Chase,Marshall,Skye. Are you coming? Chase,Marshall and, Skye: ya ya. Where coming. Sweetie: Let’s start are reusue. Chase: How can we trust her. Then all of pups including Sweetie sing a song. �� da na na Every body matters Even if there big or small They still mater in this world : Sweetie:Even if they steal stuff Rubble: Even if they get dizzy Rocky: Even if they hate fish Sweetie, rubble and Rocky: They still matter. They still matter they still matter, they still matter in this world. Chase: Every body matters Even if there big or small They still mater in this world :Even if they steal stuff Even if they get dizzy Even if they hate fish All pups: They still———— Matter Chase: Yeah!�� A princess pup saves chase. All the pups start walking. Then Chase gets stuck on a rope of a out of control air balloon. Chase: Help! Then Sweetie bits the rope but then she goes ups and falls. Chase: Net! Oh no! Are gear is gone! I forgot! Luckily sweetie fell a tree but her paw hit a tree. Sweetie: OOh. My paw hurts. Chase You can stay if you want. Sweetie: Ok. Then the pups left. A pit. Chase: I think we should get some sleep. Pups: Ok. Now the pups wake up 4 days later. They continue walking. Then they all fall in a sinkhole. Pups: help! Help! Sweetie was just walking to find the pups and will say she will still help even if she’s hurt. Help! Help! Sweetie: What’s that? Then Sweetie tries to save them but falls. The dream. She falls asleep. Then she hears paw steps? Yes! It is! Sweetie: Sweeta? Bebe? Aid? Sweeta: yes it is us. Bebe: Don’t worry we got a rope. Grab on. So they all grabbed on. Sweetie: Where’s the kids? Aid: Missing. Oh and My real name is boxer. Sweetie! What! Aid: joking, joking. At the house. Also joking of the name. Sweetie: bye guys. Sweetie opens her eyes and she is still in the hole. Chase: wow. That was a good dream. Sweetie: also my dream was good. Pups: all of are dreams where good. Thanks are clumsy Marshall Then they find a seret tunel. Sweetie: Cool! I can rule this place! Ok. I won’t. I promise. A king! King: I rule this place. Rubble: Cool. It’s like a Dosco ball dance in here. A dance party! Sweetie: I’ve got a raidio! So they all dance. Then Sweetie fell on the throne by a banana. Pups: Sweetie! Get her! Sweetie: Wait I… But the pups got her. They built a dog house. Chase: go in! Now! You Broke a promise! When we find princess you will be in trouble. I’m calling now. Beep beep. Princess Sweetie promised she would not steal a throne but she did. Princess: What! She did! Chase: Yes. Sweetie: I didn’t do it. I promise. Chase: I think she’s telling the truth. Pups: yeah. Princess: yeah. Pups: Where sorry Sweetie. Sweetie: It’s OK. Then the King took off a mast and he was mayor Humdinger! Pups: Mayor humdinger. Mayor humdinger: I trapped you. Pups: There’s no way out. Then Marshall falls on a ball and uses his pup fu powers to not hit the pups. Marshall: we can use pup fu powers! So all the pups jumped out of hole. Then a train comes and they jump in but they forgot Sweetie. A clue. Pups: Sweetie! Sweetie! The pups disappeared. Sweetie was alone. Sweetie: I need to find them. Where am I? Then Sweetie sees a cave. Rocks where blocking the beginning. She hears helps! Sweetie: I found everybody! Chase shacks Sweetie awake. I thought you forgot me? Chase: what are you talking about. Sweetie: Are we near where we where last night? Chase: no. The train brought us to WI. Sweetie: In my dream, everybody was in a cave with rocks. A pup pops out. Chase: The cave of rocks! We need to go back! Sweetie: Yeah! Chase: Come on. Let’s go. Then Aid pops out of a hole. Sweetie: Aid? Aid: Well I was exploring the cave when I fell threw a hole. I traveled fore 5 days and then found you guys. It was the strangest place ever. Do you guys know how to climb? Well if you don’t I will teach you. Pups:No no we know how to climb. A cave pup. Sweetie: A crown! For free! I want it so bad. I will buy it. She grabs the free crown and falls in a cage. A pup comes out. Pup: I’m Mango! Oh no. My trap catched a other person. Not The person who owned me. Chase: Why do you want to get ride of it. Mango: Because he wanted to hurt me! I ran away. He try’s getting me but he doesn’t. So I want to get him. Ahhhh. I got him! Wooo hoooooooo. Tracker: Your a member of the pawpatrol. I hear rider. Rider: Help! Help! I’m falling. Then Mango climbs down the cliff and gives him her paw. Grab on! Rider: You saved me. Thanks. Pups! I FOUND YOUR GEAR!!!!!!! Pups: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pause Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! 3 new pups. Then the pups start climbing. All of a sudden they fall in a hole but not Sweetie. Pups: Sweetie, you got to give us are gear. But mayor humdinger got Sweetie and blocked the pups. Sweetie woke up in a cave. Sweetie: Hello? Then she falls on a banana and makes the rocks fall. Sweetie hears everybody saying help. Sweetie: Where are you? Princess: I’m here. Sweetie: I hear a flash flood! Guys! Come on! All of them run. Princess: Where should we go! Sweetie: I found a way! Follow me! So Everybody follows Sweetie. She gets the pups out. Rider: For saving the day you get a badge. Also Mango. Mango yours is cave gear. Sweetie yours is guide gear and pups you get all the gear. All ten of you. Aid whines. Also you Aid. Also Aid you get climbing gear. Pups: Yah. Then all the pups do all the things they thought of. The end.